the_gemini_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Finn Gilbert
' Finnick James "Finn" Gilbert '''is a main character on The Gemini Diaries is the son of Chloe and Lucifer Morningstar, older brother to Brooke Gilbert. He is the first and only known Nephilim to be sired by an Archangel. Finn is living with his family, his father who would teach him how to master his powers. During this time, Finn played a role in the resurrection of Castiel who he had chosen as his father. Finn' is a member of the Gilbert Family. ' Early History After Lucifer took possession of Marcus Gilbert he had sex with Marcus's aide and Girlfriend, Chloe, who was unaware of the possession. After their first round, Chloe said she believed Marcus Gilbert (Lucifer) would make a great father, which inspired Lucifer to sleep with her again and conceive a child. The conception of the Nephilim was felt by Castiel, who was miles away inside the Men of Letters Bunker. He and the Winchester brothers decided they needed to get rid of the child, as it was the "spawn of Lucifer". After Sam and Dean successfully banished Lucifer thus saving the president, Castiel took Chloe away to a diner. He pleaded with her to get rid of the child, informing her that it was not Marcus's, but the Devil's. Chloe excused herself to the bathroom and fled the diner. As she rode away in a taxi, she insisted through a phone call that the baby was still hers, and she did not want to get rid of it. After his mother was rescued by Dagon from angels trying to kill her and him, Dagon revealed to his mother Chloe that she was gaving twins boy and girl. Elsewhere, Lucifer mentioned to Crowley that his son's power is a chip off the old block. When Chloe began experiencing "weird little pains", she ordered Dagon to take her to a doctor, in case something was wrong with the baby. Dr. Turner could not find anything wrong with the baby itself, and Dagon assured Chloe that the child was fine and he was going to become big and strong. The pains were, in fact, the start of intense, life-threatening pain that Chloe was going to experience since birthing a Nephilim was always fatal to the human. Chloe only has less than a month left before she gives birth. Chloe is told by Dagon of the unimaginable horror the child will unleash upon his birth. In an effort to stop this, Chloe commits suicide only to have her children resurrect her. Following her resurrection, Chloe states that she felt his soul surge through her and that it was good, not evil though Dagon believes the child only brought her back to ensure his own survival. After being kidnapped by Castiel, Chloe insists on the goodness of her child. Castiel is ordered by Joshua to bring Chloe through the portal to Heaven which will kill both Chloe and her child and scatter their atoms across the universe. As Chloe continues to insist on her son's goodness, Castiel asks her if this is true, who will guide and protect the child after his birth since Chloe will die in the process. The child kicks moments later and Castiel feels it. As the Winchesters arrive, the child has a premonition of a conflict between Dagon and Castiel at Heaven's Portal and instructs Chloe to take herself and Castiel there, having chosen Castiel to protect and guide him after sensing Castiel when he touched Chloe's belly. At Heaven's Portal, Dagon kills Joshua and effortlessly defeats Chloe's defenders. As Castiel and Chloe stand hand-in-hand, Jack empowers Castiel, causing his eyes to glow. With the child aiding him, Castiel is easily able to overpower a shocked Dagon and negates her powers. Telling Dagon to "call it a miracle", Castiel uses The Twins's power to incinerate the Prince of Hell. Following Dagon's death, Castiel tells the Winchesters that it was both himself and Lucifer's child who killed Dagon. Castiel tells the Winchesters, who planned to remove the child's grace and leave him human and powerless, that he now knows that the child must be born with all of his power intact as he now has faith in the child's goodness. As they depart in his truck, Castiel tells Chloe that the child showed him "the future". Castiel takes Chloe to a lakeside house which is set for a newborn baby. Chloe is desperate for her son to be born good and well-loved. During labor, a rift to an alterFinn reality is opened and Team Free Will uses it to trap Lucifer within but he drew Mary with him as they tried to push him in. Sam returns to the house to find Chloe dead, along with a trail of scorched footprints leading to the nursery. Inside, he discovers a full-grown Nephilim with golden eyes sitting in the corner, and gives Sam a menacing smile. Going with Rafael to Church He is walking with Rafael towards a church in Atlanta. He tells Rafael he doesn't need to bother since he isn't even Catholic, but Rafael reassures him. When Hector and Maria tell Finn to go outside, he at first rejects this, but Rafael tells him he'll be fine. He goes outside and starts to listening to music while writing. He sees an SUV pull up, where it reveals Amelia Mikaelson and James Chamberlain getting out of the car. They are both surprised to see each other again and he watches as they start putting chains on Rafael so he won't attack anyone while he is a werewolf. The next day, he accompanies Amelia, James and Rafael back to the boarding school to talk things through about what happened the previous night. He is told about the supernatural and about Rafael being a werewolf, and clarifies that Rafael isn't a killer. When James brings in MG to compel Finn's memories of learning the supernatural away, MG fails in doing so and they wonder why he can't be compelled. He is then placed in a werewolf transitional cell until they can find a way to compel the memories away, thinking it could be vervain. While he sits in the cell, he remembers a few minor memories of him being put in a closet when he was younger and is visited by Amelia. She talks to him and when she tells him she has to leave again, he seems hurt by this. Later, he is dragged by an invisible force and appears at the party the students are throwing. He is reunited with Rafael and Josie Chamberlain explains that she had used a summoning spell to bring him to the party. He tells Rafael that he wants to leave this place, and tries to get Rafael to stay since he will feel better being around people like him. When he offers to get drinks, he instead tries to leave, but is stopped by a transformed Amelia, and she goes back into her regular form. She talks to him more and he is put into the cell again, but this time she performs a spell to see the sky and they kiss. The next day, he is compelled by MG to forget what he saw and he says his goodbyes to Rafael, and leaves the school. While on the bus, he opens up his jacket and it reveals the medieval knife that he almost touched earlier at the school, revealing that the compulsion didn't work again. Running away and finding the magic knife He is found in an abandoned shack and is trying to explain to Rafael what happened with the knife. Before he can say more, he is magically attacked by Amelia who threatens to hurt him. He tells them that he can't explain it, but the knife was influencing him to take it and not tell the truth about it. When they go outside, the girl is silently demanding the knife to be given to her, but Finn refuses to give it to her, making her breathe fire. When Amelia defending them against the dragon, Finn and Rafael head towards the car while. When James and Amelia make their back towards the car, they see that Rafael and Finn had taken off again, but Finn left a letter for Amelia apologizing for what had happened between them. Getting Kidnapped and Recued by Jeremy Gilbert He and Rafael are in the woods taking care of themselves. They try eating an animal, but Finn gets an idea of getting money in town to get real food. Finn decides to con several people out of money by betting that Rafael could climb and jump down a building in 20 seconds or less. They're in disbelief, though with the clocking ticking, Rafael uses is supernatural reflexes to do just that. They win the money of the onlookers when Rafael finishes climbing up a building in 20 seconds. Another man approaches them offering them triple if Rafael could repeat the process in 10 seconds. Having completed the con, they eat burgers as Finn counts the money they won. On one of the last bills it reads "run or die wolf" and tells Rafael that they should move. Before he can explain to Rafael why, they are both shot in the necks by a dart gun and knocked out with tranquilizers. When they come to, the man Finn saw earlier with a fedora has an arrow to the heart and Jeremy Gilbert appears. He tells them he knows James and Finn explains to Rafael about the bill with the message he saw earlier. They then go back to the school and he spots Amelia in the hallway, but she frowns and walks away, leaving Finn looking as she leaves. Going to his old School He is talking with Rafael in his room and is reluctant at being part of the group that goes to Mystic Falls High School to see if they can find any clues about Sasha and Dana. He walks with Amelia down the senior hallway and explains to her about the one locker he wasn't stuffed in and the toilet he was put in. Amelia stops him with talking and when he tries to tell her it's going to be hard for her to fit in, a cheerleader, Cheryl, shows up and asks Amelia if he is bothering her. She tells her he is and she walks off, leaving Finn alone. When Kaleb tries to run off and is stopped by Lizzie, Finn tells them Kaleb isn't lying as he can see Dana come out of the woods. When they put her on the bus, she starts literally puking out her organs until she's drained, laying dead. When the group shows that they think Finn might be responsible for the monsters showing up ever since he appeared, he walks away. Inside the school, he goes to the bathroom and sees that Connor is staring at him, and he proceeds to walk out of the bathroom. He notices that Connor is following him and turns around to confront him, punching him in the process. He looks at his fist to see that part of his skin on it and that the monster, the arachne, is underneath instead. He comes out of the school and shows the group the skin he had on his fist. Afterwards, he watches with astonishment and shock when Amelia, Josie, and Lizzie defeat the arachne. Later that night, he is sitting near the dock at the lake throwing rocks. Amelia comes up and sits next to him, trying to talk to him. He tells her that she basically ridiculed him today and she is now normal, leaving her to contemplate her thoughts. Tests and Supernatural Lineage He is being put through tests by Amelia to determine if he has any supernatural lineage, but he fails in those tests. Amelia then puts him through a test with an orb that will glow blue if he is telling the truth. He tells her that he doesn't know much about his biological parents, except his mother is Seylah. He also tells her he doesn't know much else about his birthplace, why he took the knife and how he can't be compelled. He confronts her later when he couldn't find answers and he sees that Amelia is telling the truth when she says that she is afraid to let her guard down. He tells her about going through the foster care system and holding out Amelia for so long until you can't no longer. He apologizes to her again that he broke her trust and that he doesn't want to do it again, and the orb is seen glowing blue, showing he's being truthful. He asks her to make sure Rafael doesn't follow him if the voting doesn't go his way, as he wants him to stay since he now has a home he deserves, and Finn then walks away. He walks and is confronted by Jed, who tells him he doesn't belong and everything was fine until he and Rafael got there. He then shows a skill that surprises himself by flipping Jed on his back. Jed then starts beating and kicking Finn until he spits a mouthful of blood, leaving him injured. He is then in brought into his room and bandaged up by Amelia in bed. After a quick chuckle and having Rafael leave the room, Amelia asks him if he feels safe at the school even after Jed, and he tells her he does, which is later revealed to be a lie as the orb glowed red. She then stands up and tells Finn to rest up while the voting is done. He stands up to examine his wounds and takes out a notebook, which has a picture of him as a baby and his mother. After Rafael walks in and shows that the vote didn't go their way, and he gets his things packed up. He and Amelia walk to the bus stop and asks why she voted "no" when she reveals to him her decision. She gives him a bus ticket to New Orleans and that a family friend is expecting him, as he will help Finn find his birth mom. She gives a bracelet that will lead her to him when he presses the button. As they say goodbye and she starts walking away, he presses the button and they begin kissing. Meeting his biological mother He begins visiting a coffee shop in Lawrence, Kansas, and it is revealed Seylah owns the shop. He reveals the photo to her and she takes him back to her place. He gives her dog a piece of his sandwich and starts looking around the house, seeing an artifact that sparks his interest, beginning to pick it up, until Seylah tells him not to. She then reveals she drugged his sandwich and he passes out, pressing the button on his bracelet to signal for Amelia to come for him. He later wakes up and is questioned by Seylah, who doesn't believe him to be her son at first. The lights then go off and she tells him to be quiet, and he is still strapped to the chair. He looks around and sees a shadow creature walking down the stairs slowly and appear in front of him, baring it's fangs at him, until it is killed by Seylah. She then takes him to a motel and they begin conversing about his some of his life. He then reunites with Amelia and James, and talks to Amelia more while James goes to talk to Seylah. As they make out, James comes in and they all are interrupted when a merman shows up from in the bathtub. They leave and Finn is then told about being conceived in Malivore. They decide to follow the merman to the location he needs to go to deliver the Anubian urn. They watch the merman blow up and are thrown back too from the force of the explosion. After Seylah jumps in Malivore and erases their memories of her, except Amelia, they head back to the school, with Finn joining as well. Amelia then asks Finn to be her boyfriend and they kiss. Dream Demon He is seen with the other students when James tells them about the latest creature that can come in their dreams, and is looking for Amelia as well. He runs into Amelia, asking her if he can help in any way, and sees that she's avoiding him. In a classroom listening to MG, Finn drifts off to sleep and in the dream he is taking the exam with the rest of the students. In the dream he asks the teacher if he should be taking the exams as he's only been there a day and she tells him he has to as he can't stay if he doesn't. After breaking a pencil and stands up, the classroom laughs at him as his pants are not there. Afterwards, the Night Hag appears and tells Finn to bring the second object home, waking up in the process, surprising the rest of the class. He comes to James and Amelia to talk about the creature and they begin to make their plan on how to draw the Hag out of their dreams to rid themselves of it. After learning of the creature's true identity, Finn, MG, Kaleb, Rafael and Amelia plan to capture the Oneiros. As they fall asleep, Finn is in a classroom and it begins to enclose as the Oneiros appears to him, telling him he knows what it wants and Finn tells it to show it's true form, which it does. After fooling the creature, the group wakes up and they watch as Amelia kills the Oneiros. He plays the guitar with MG and Kaleb in a room celebrating their success against the creature. He sees Amelia and goes to talk to her, telling her he can tell she's been avoiding him and that he will fight for her. Spotlight Finn is sitting next to Rafael talking until Amelia appears, acting more cheerful and happy than she has ever been. Later, Finn is cooking in the kitchen with Amelia and he starts to suspect something off with her when she suggests taking the urn and going on a road trip. When she touches the switch, it electrocutes her and he kills the slug that popped out. They go to Dorian and Finn suggests the slugs are like ''Invasion of the Body Snatchers, The Faculty, etc, and they are controlling their hosts, which also targets their inhibitions. They all use flashlights to see where the trails of the slugs have gone to and who they've possessed, and they go to where the talent show is being held, with all the audience and performers being taken over. They listen to a controlled Rafael revealing his feelings to Amelia in poetry and all the controlled people run after them to get the urn, until they lock them in. He and Amelia then interrogate Lizzie until they see she isn't being controlled due to her electJames bracelet. After the slugs are stopped, Finn asks Rafael about the poetry and is reassured they are good, and upstairs in his room, he gets his guitar and sings to Amelia. Category:The Gemini Diaries Category:Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted Students Category:Male Characters